


koobaby69

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Toys, camboy!junhoe, sleepy soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: koobaby69 has started a live viewing





	koobaby69

koobaby69 has started a live viewing

Junhoe’s face fills the screen and he watches for a moment as the number of viewers ticks up. He offers them a small smile. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he says, leaning back in the chair, exposing his bare chest. He dips a finger in his mouth, sucking on it for a moment before freeing it with a loud pop. 

“You’ll forgive me right?” he asks with a wink. He trails the digit down his chest, tweaking a nipple. The flesh is sensitive and he lets out a soft sigh. 

“Wish you were here,” he says out loud. He rubs at both his nipples, his back arching into his own touch. 

“You could do this for me,” he says around soft, breathy moans. 

He hears the sound of coins clinking and smiles to himself. He trails one of his hands down his chest and grips himself through his boxers, off camera. He pants. 

He giggles at all the comments telling him to show his dick, and tuts at them. He leans forward so his face fills the screen again.

“You know how this works my loves. Private show starts soon and if you join you get to see it all,” he says with a smile before leaning back and thumbing at his nipple again. 

He watches the clock tick forward, and watches the number of people in the private show rise. It’s a good crowd tonight, should make him a decent amount.

“All right,” he says, switching over to the private show. He pushes the chair back so his whole body is in view. He stands, slowly pushing his underwear down. He fists his half hard dick and slowly pumps it, until it’s standing erect.

He turns his back on the camera, running a hand over his ass, spreading his cheeks slightly. He looks over his shoulder with a smirk, watches the comments rolling in. 

“You like that? Then you’ll like what I’ve got in store for you tonight,” he says with a small laugh. He turns back, grabbing his lube off the desk and settles back in the chair, one leg propped up. He’s self conscious about being exposed, but only for a moment, quickly pushing it away as he lubes up his fingers. 

He presses the first one in, exhaling at the pressure. “Feels so good,” he breathes. He quickly adds a second finger, his head rolling back as he moans, louder this time. 

“Right there,” he whines, scissoring his fingers. 

“More?” he asks, catching sight of a comment. “Anything for you love,” he says, gently pushing a third finger inside. His face scrunches up for a moment as he adjusts to the stretch. 

His eyes flutter back open a moment later, and he takes a moment to eye the comments. “I look cute like this?” he asks, reading one of them. “It’d be better if it was your fingers inside me,” he moans, fingers finding that spot deep inside him. 

He preps himself for a few more minutes, three fingers in his ass, the other hand wrapped around his dick, pumping lazily. When he’s sure he’s ready he slips his fingers out, wiping them off on his leg. 

He disappears out of the camera view for a moment, before returning with a bright pink dildo. It’s large, even in comparison to Junhoe. He sits on the chair, legs spread wide. 

“You want me to sit on your dick?” he asks, with a smirk. He licks at the tip of it first, swirling his tongue around the head before working it into his mouth. He can’t take the whole thing but he gets a decent amount in his mouth before he gags. He bobs his head up and down, keeping eye contact with the camera the whole time. He’s drooling, saliva dripping down his chin, but the viewers love it. The comment section is full of comments asking him to suck their dicks like that. 

He winks at the camera and pulls off the dildo with a pop. He lubes it up and props it up on the chair. He wipes a hand across his mouth and rubs at his nipples for a few moments. 

“You ready to fuck my ass?” he asks, positioning his legs on either side of the chair. He grips the dildo at the base and slowly guides it inside himself. He gasps at the stretch, the other hand gripping the chair until his knuckles turn white. 

“Fuck,” he moans. “You’re big. So fucking big, god you feel so good,” he says, sinking down deeper, stretching himself open. He gasps as it nudges up against his prostate. He opens his eyes as he starts to gyrate his hips, working the dildo deeper inside himself. 

He starts to bounce, the dildo driving in and out of his hole. His mouth falls open and he moans loudly. “Fuck, fuck,” he whines, biting at his lips. He grips the chair with one hand and toys with a nipple with the other. 

He can’t stop the breathy whines that spill from his mouth. The toy is big, he doesn’t usually use it. But tonight is his six month anniversary of camming and he thought he’d break out a special toy. He half regrets it now as it stretches him, but the other half of him is even more turned on. 

He hears the sound of a coin dropping, someone leaving a tip, and he pauses, taking a moment to catch his breath as he looks at the screen. 

“You want to see what it looks like to fuck me from behind?” He repeats with a small laugh. “I can do that for you,” he says with a wink.

He stands, the toy sliding out of him, and picks it up. He kneels on the chair, legs spread as far as the chair allows. He holds onto the back of the chair with one hand, and the other guides the toy back into him. 

“Oh fuck,” he breathes as the toy slips deeper. He starts to pump it in and out. “Fuck me,” he begs. “So deep, god, you’re so big. Feel so good,” he groans. 

The toy presses against his prostate and he moans, loud and needy. “Please,” he gasps. “Harder. God fuck me harder,” he breathes, adjusting his grip so he can fuck the dildo faster and deeper into himself. 

He stays in this position for a few minutes until his knees start to hurt, and he turns back around. His numbers of viewers is still ticking up and he fists his dick, hissing at the slow drag of his own hand. 

He sets the dildo on the floor and digs in his toy box coming back with a baby blue vibrator. He clicks it on and presses it to the sensitive head of his dick. 

“Ahh,” he whimpers. He runs it up and down his length, whining and squirming, his hips jerking at the sensation. With the other hand he grabs his nipple, tugging hard. 

“Want you to play with me. Just like this,” he breathes. “Make me your toy.”

The sound of coins clinking grabs his attention again and his eyes flit to the computer screen. He sees the time and smiles at his viewers. 

“Is it that time already?” he coos. “Who wants to see me cum?” he asks, watching the comments roll in. 

He leans back in his chair and clicks the speed up on the vibrator. He tips the vibrator back against the head of his cock, and wraps his hand around both of them, intensifying the vibrations. 

“Fuck,” he shouts, hips making little jerking movements. “Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he moans, over and over. It’s borderline too much, but it hurts so good and he can’t make himself stop. His entire body clenches and he’s coming, spilling over his stomach and chest. 

His head falls back, and he clicks the vibrator off and drops it on the floor as he pants and catches his breath. 

He smiles broadly at the computer once he can breathe again. 

“Thanks as always for tuning in. Hope to see you all tomorrow, same time same place!” 

He closes the screen and cleans himself up. He takes a quick shower before falling in bed exhausted. 

It’s dark when he’s woken up by a cold body crawling in next to him. He groans and squirms away, but a soft laugh sounds in his ear and a cold arm is wrapped around him, and a cold chest is pressing against his bare back. He shivers. 

“Go away,” he grumbles with no heat. 

“Hey, is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?” the voice asks and Junhoe helps when a hand pinches his ass. 

“I hate you Jiwon,” Junhoe mumbles, burying his face in the pillow. 

“Sure you do,” Jiwon hums, before leaning in and sucking at Junhoe’s neck. Junhoe gasps softly, baring his neck so Jiwon can get at it properly. 

“What toy did you use tonight?” Jiwon asks conversationally. 

“That monster pink one you bought last year,” Junhoe says with a small laugh. 

“Mm,” Jiwon hums. “So you’re nice and stretched then?”

That’s all the warning he gets before two fingers slip into him, pumping softly. He hisses and the fingers still. 

“Sore?” Jiwon asks, pressing a kiss to the back of Junhoe’s head. 

“A little,” Junhoe admits. 

“Want me to stop?” Jiwon asks. 

“Not even a little,” Junhoe says with a little shake of his head. He can practically feel Jiwon’s smile as he leans over Junhoe to lube uphold hand. 

The fingers push back inside and Junhoe reaches behind himself to wrap his long fingers around Jiwon’s dick. He jerks Jiwon off until he’s hard and lets go. 

“Shit you’re such a tease,” Jiwon swears with a groan. 

“Shut up and get inside me,” Junhoe demands. 

“Yes sir,” Jiwon laughs, wrapping his lubed fingers around his own dick until it’s slick. 

He pushes into Junhoe in one easy movement and Junhoe gasps. Jiwon is much smaller than the ridiculous toy but his dick feels a million times better. 

“Wait,” Junhoe says. “Pull out for a sec.”

“You okay? We can stop if you want,” Jiwon asks concerned, gently pulling out. 

“I’m fine, it’s okay,” Junhoe says, rolling over so he’s facing Jiwon. It’s dark but he can still make out the lines of Jiwon’s face. “I just wanted to look at you.”

Jiwon smiles, and leans forward capturing Junhoe’s lips with his own. Junhoe hooks a leg over Jiwon’s hip, and grinds against him. 

“Fuck me,” he breathes. 

“No, I’m going to make love to you,” Jiwon whispers, gently guiding himself back inside Junhoe, who gasps, head falling forward. 

Jiwon pulls Junhoe into a tender kiss, slipping his tongue into the others mouth, kissing him slow and deep. Junhoe wraps his arm around Jiwon, pulling him closer until their bodies are flush. 

Jiwon thrusts into Junhoe and Junhoe gasps into his mouth. Jiwon tightens his grip on Junhoe’s hip, his other hand caressing Junhoe’s hair. 

When they break apart for air, Junhoe sighs at feeling of Jiwon’s slow, deep thrusts. 

“I love you,” Junhoe whispers, and Jiwon captures him in a fierce kiss. 

“I love you too,” Jiwon whispers back. 

“Faster,” Junhoe begs, as Jiwon thrusts achingly slow. 

“Anything for you babe” Jiwon laughs as he picks up the speed. It’s not fast or rough but it’s perfect and leaves Junhoe shaking and moaning. 

“Ji,” Junhoe whines. “I can’t last, please,” he gasps. 

“I got you baby, I got you,” Jiwon promises. He hitches Junhoe’s leg up higher and his next thrust hits Junhoe’s prostate dead on and Junhoe cries out into the quiet of the room. 

“Just like that,” he moans, and Jiwon does it again and again until Junhoe chokes on a gasp, coming between them. 

It takes several long moments before Junhoe notices he’s laying on his back and Jiwon is cleaning him up. Junhoe pushes him back so he’s laying against the bed. 

“What are you doing?” he asks. 

“Blowing you,” Junhoe says, matter of factly. 

“It’s fine babe, you’re tired, go to sleep,” Jiwon says. 

“Shut up,” Junhoe answers and Jiwon laughs. 

Junhoe pushes the covers back and slides down the bed. He settles between Jiwon’s legs, bringing one over his shoulder. He kisses his way from base to tip before taking Jiwon in his mouth. 

From the way Jiwon’s hips are twitching already, Junhoe can tell he’s close already, and he doesn’t waste time, sinking down on Jiwon, bobbing his head. 

Jiwon’s fingers curl in his hair and Junhoe lets him guide him up and down. He swallows around his dick and Jiwon gasps, hips twitching up. Junhoe picks up speed. 

“Babe, I’m gonna come,” Jiwon groans, his fingers flexing.

Junhoe hums and that proves to be Jiwon’s undoing as he spills into Junhoe’s mouth, and Junhoe happily swallows. 

Junhoe slides back up the bed, nuzzling into Jiwon’s chest. Jiwon kisses the top of his head and Junhoe tilts his head back for a kiss. 

“Gross, you taste like jizz,” Jiwon laughs. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Junhoe demands. 

Jiwon does.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again haha i know i already posted today but i thought you all wouldn’t mind another one ;)
> 
> not beta read, literally hot off the presses. 
> 
> as always find me @noahindaeyo


End file.
